After War Comes Love
by Demigod-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian
Summary: Short story after Sun and Light explaining how the ending of Sun and Light really happened.


**After War Comes Love**

**HEY EVERYONE! I know the last chapter was really confusing but I WILL explain EVERYTHING in this short story. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus or Greek Myths. Rick Riordan owns the first two and the Ancient Greeks own the last one. **

**Thanks**

**~ Harmony **

Percy and her little family were silent on the way to Olympus. Once they reach the throne room, all the Olympians beamed down at her for they were all in their god forms. The machine that Hecate and Hephaestus designed was sitting in the corner, abandoned.

"Persia, you have done well and you will be made into a goddess again with the same roles."

Power surged through Percy as a golden blue aura erupted from her body and she grew into the same size as the other Olympians.

"Thank you Lord Zeus. I just want to know three things. One, am I now the goddess of time two, what is Demi the goddess of and three, how did this all work?"

Zeus sighed and looked at his fellow Olympians. Apollo's gaze remained on Percy, Trident and Demi.

"Yes Persia you are the goddess of time. Demi will be the goddess of hope, salvation and sand. Now the last thing you wish is a long answer so please make yourself comfortable."

Percy nodded and continued to stare at Zeus.

"Once you defeated a god, goddess, lord or titan whatever you gain their power. Since I defeated Kronos, I didn't defeat him fully, I just banished him to Tartarus but he still had some of his powers, which I did not claim like Time. When you defeated –"

"But I didn't. Luke defeated him. I just watched."

Zeus exchanged a glance with Poseidon and Athena.

"Persia, did you talk to Luke at all before he died?" Percy thought back.

"Yes, but so did Annabeth!"

"But did you talk to him last?"

"Yes father."

"What did he say?" Percy was in deep thought again.

"He wanted there to be no unclaimed demi gods and he didn't want the same thing that happened to him and Ethan to happen again."

"And you fulfilled his final wish, which means that his power to distort time was passed on to you."

Percy nodded and Zeus started explaining again.

**LINE**

_You see Percy; time is a very complex object, no force that is far beyond anyone's understanding. Even us, the Olympians have no idea how it works. _

_Only the immortal being that can use time understands the meaning of it and all the complexity. You have a great power Percy; you just don't know it._

_Once you manipulate time there will always be a number of realities that could have happened. When you manipulated time to go back you made a wise decision to make the device. _

_You see Percy; the device allowed the gods to remember the memories but it will only be remembered once there was a trigger. It was hiding in our mind till we saw something that will jog our memory and the fabric of another reality would come to show. In our case, the device Hecate and Hephaestus made was only seen once the war was over. _

_Once we remembered, Hades was able to find Trident's soul and return him to the land of the living and Demi was in hiding with some nymphs that were on Olympus still. _

_Trident was easy to retrieve because there are souls from alternate universes as well. Demi on the other hand was hard to retrieve. Hecate's magic was very powerful in preserving Demi's life. Demi was somehow transferred her spirit into a earth nymph and she lived like that until Artemis and Hecate retrieved her and transformed her back into Demi. _

**LINE**

Zeus' took a huge breath and finally relaxed. For the next 10 seconds there was silence until Demi spoke:

"I don't remember being a earth nymph!" Trident laughed.

"I don't remember being a soul but I believe Uncle Zeus. I only remember the giant then Hades' looking over me and explaining everything."

"So wait basically our memories were stored in our brain and were triggered by the machine?" Athena asked.

Zeus nodded looking at the rusty machine rotting in the corner.

"So what now?" Hermes asked.

"Well you need to get back to sending messages but everyone else will resume their roles as gods or goddess. You are dismissed." All of the Olympians flooded from the throne room.

Apollo, Percy, Trident and Demi walked towards the gold house that shone so bright.

Demi covered her eyes and Apollo laughed.

"You have never been here, have you?" She shook her head.

"Well get used to it because it is your new home."

Percy smiled down at her son and daughter and felt the excitement that for once she could finally settle down to be a mother, goddess and Apollo's wife.


End file.
